Cast Your Eyes to the Ocean
by Ana Luminita
Summary: Wrote this while listening to Loreena McKennitt's "Dante's Prayer". Olette feels that something is missing and the wind wants to help her remember what it is. Roxette, or friendship.


**A/N:** Guess what guys? I has new pairings to ship  
What are these pairings, you may ask. WHELL! I would be glad to share that information with you!

I'd like some of my fics to get Beta'd, but I don't really know how that works, can someone help? ;

I do not own KHII, or any of the characters in it. There would be CloTi and Roxette EVERYWHERE if I did. 3

* * *

SUNSET RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, TWILIGHT TOWN, 8:34 PM

--

She was sitting on Sunset Hill, on the far side of the railing that was supposedly meant to keep kids like her "safe" on the other side. Her legs dangled off of the ledge, swinging back and forth with the breeze. Surrounding her on every side was the perpetual sunset that her town was famous for. No one knew why the sky was never blue or black, like everywhere else known to man (and beast), and no one really cared because the colors that were there were so lovely, the others were hardly missed.

What Olette really loved about the sunset, though, was what it did to the water. The ocean glistened brilliantly in the always-faded sunlight, and where it met the rock cliffs far to her right, she could see the sparkling reflection of the great star's beams dancing on the surface.

She spent almost every evening there, just sitting, alone, and thinking about the day that had just ended.

That day she was thinking away on this particular ever-evening, had felt peculiarly empty. Something was missing, not that she knew what it was.

Hayner, Pence and she had wasted it away, as usual, sitting in their spot and talking. Maybe once or twice the trio went for a walk, but other then that, nothing special happened. It had been a completely normal day.

Except...

Olette's eyes closed momentarily as she remembered.

Earlier in the day, (around 10 o'clock, she thought) the dusty-blond haired boy, Hayner had decided that they needed some exercise and declared that they were shipping off for a stroll and ice cream. Pence had been all for it, and Olette had agreed unquestioningly.

However, when she was walking out of the Usual Spot, she turned around. Her mouth opened as if she was going to call out for someone to follow, it all seemed perfectly natural.

Too bad there was no one left in there.

Not a soul.

Pence and Hayner had stopped somewhere behind her and told her to hurry.

Something made Olette want to stay. Was someone there? Someone she just wasn't seeing? Maybe... if she looked hard enough-

"Olette! COME ON!" Hayner's voice made her jump.

"R-right, sorry!" She clamored as she turned towards her friends once more but... she couldn't help feeling like she was leaving one of them behind.

But who?

--

Olette's eyes opened, and the emerald orbs were again caught in the rapturous rays of the sun.

That feeling... That unshakable feeling that something was wrong, that something (or someone) was missing... She hated it.

"Who are you...?" Her quiet voice was almost lost over the distant sound of crashing waves and the toot-toot of the trolley down the way. "Who were you...?"

She was almost afraid that she would receive and answer.

Whoever, or whatever, it had been, Olette had the distinctive feeling that it had shared her perch atop the brow of Sunset Hill at some point. Her eyes closed and the flicker of a light flashed before her.

--

Her head turned and there, beside her, was a boy with blond hair hunched over and staring out at the ocean. His hair wasn't blond like Hayner's... It was blond like the yellow in the sky she loved so much. He turned to look at her, apparently sensing her gaze. His eyes were the blue that no one ever expected to see in Twilight Town. The color they held seemed unaffected by the dim, orangey light, for they were the color of the sky that one might see in their dreams.

His smile was also very dream-like. Soft and warm, like hugging your favorite teddy bear or blanket, or freshly drawn bath water, he gave the smile to her willing.

"Who... are you?" She said, hesitantly, afraid of making the beautiful boy disappear.

His head tilted to the side a little, then he smiled again and shook his head. The boy reached over and kissed Olette on the cheek.

The young girl blinked, shocked. That was a silly thing to do, because by the time her eyes opened again, the boy was gone.

Olette felt a tear fall down her cheek, but before she could reach of and brush it off her cheek, a gentle breeze blew by her. With what felt like a hand stroking her face, the tear was gone and only a voice remained.

"That you, Olette... Thank you for remembering me." The boy in the wind whispered to her.

"I don't remember your name or why I know you... I'll always remember you." She answered quietly. "Always."

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it. Roxette, or a friendship fic, the choice is yours! :)


End file.
